Take You Home
by BaeQra
Summary: "Hujannya semakin besar, aku akan mengantarmu." — Chanbaek Short Story. Mind to RnR?


**Chanbaek Short Story**

" _Take You Home / Universe_ "

180404 — BaeQra

...

 _2 Minggu._

Itu adalah lamanya Chanyeol tidak melihat tingkah konyol dan mendengar lelucon Baekhyun.

Sekarang EXO memang tengah break dari segala aktivitas untuk mempersiapkan _comeback_ mereka yang akan dilakukan beberapa minggu yang akan datang. Dan dorm terasa begitu membosankan tanpa tingkah konyol mantan teman sekamarnya itu. Yang membuat Chanyeol tidak habis untuk terus berpikir, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memberi semua _member_ kabar tentang alasan absennya. Seperti di telan bumi, ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi, bahkan apartemennya kosong saat Chanyeol mencoba menemuinya langsung untuk mewakili kekhawatiran semua _member_. Dan Suho- _hyung_ adalah orang yang paling uring-uringan soal menghilangnya salah satu membernya yang susah diatur itu. Kalau Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghentikan ini, maka ia harus bersiap untuk menerima ceramah panjang lebar _leader_ mereka itu.

"Terimakasih banyak."

Chanyeol tersenyum membalas ucapan terimakasih kasir mini market itu dengan sedikit anggukan kecil kepalanya sebelum ia beranjak keluar dengan sekantong belanjaan keperluan dapur suruhan sang ibu untuk keperluan sebulan ke depan.

Sudah memasuki bulan November, udara terasa begitu dingin dan langit berwarna abu-abu gelap. Nonton dengan selimut tebal membungkus tubuh dan secangkir kopi hangat sepertinya kegiatan yang paling enak untuk dilakukan di hari seperti ini. Chanyeol membenarkan topi hitam di kepalanya sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan area depan mini market itu menuju parkiran tempat ia memarkir mobilnya, sebelum langkah kakinya terhenti karena tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok manusia yang _sepertinya_ sangat ia kenal di seberang jalan sana. Sosok kecil yang tenggelam di balik mantel coklatnya.

 _Baekhyun_.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Chanyeol melupakan tujuannya untuk mengambil mobil dan mengganti arah langkahnya menyeberangi _zebra cross_ di jalanan besar itu mengejar sosok itu yang selama lebih dari 2 minggu ini seakan menghindarinya. _Ya,_ Chanyeol pikir itu bukan hanya perasaannya saja bahwa teman kecilnya itu seolah menjaga jarak dengannya akhir-akhir ini, bahkan sebelum ia menghilang 2 minggu ini. Awalnya ia pikir mungkin Baekhyun sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus, namun ia tetap berinteraksi dengan yang lainnya seperti biasa, tapi tidak padanya.

"Oy!"

Chanyeol berhasil menepuk pundak makhluk yang lebih kecil darinya itu setelah beberapa saat mengejarnya. Ia melihat Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya.

"Eh? Hei, Chan." Baekhyun tersenyum terlihat lesu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan Suho- _hyung_ , dia terus uring-uringan karena tidak dapat satupun kabar darimu selama 2 minggu ini. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

"Maaf, aku pulang ke Bucheon kemarin."

Ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal. Teman yang biasanya menjadi partnernya berbuat konyol dan selalu tampak ceria, berisik dan banyak omong itu bahkan terdengar enggan untuk bicara sekarang.

"Apa harus sampai tidak memberi kami kabar?"

"Aku akan minta maaf pada semuanya nanti."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "bukan begitu, sebenarnya dengan melihatmu baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup. Hanya, jangan diulangi lagi!"

Bibir Baekhyun tersenyum lesu.

Chanyeol merasa lega teman kecilnya itu baik-baik saja, namun hal yang membuatnya merasa begitu tidak puas adalah kenyataan kedua mata itu tidak bertemu dengan miliknya sekalipun mereka mengobrol, bahkan saat ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun tadi, kedua mata itu tidak bertahan lama bertemu dengan miliknya, seakan Baekhyun masih menghindarinya.

"Kau tahu, kupikir kau pergi liburan dengan Taeyeon- _noona_ ke suatu tempat dan tidak ingin kami tahu haha..." canda Chanyeol.

Namun Baekhyun tidak menemukan itu sebagai sesuatu yang lucu _sama sekali_.

Chanyeol suka bercanda dan Baekhyun selalu tertawa dengan semua candaannya meskipun itu candaan tergaring sekalipun. Namun saat ini tak ada sedikitpun senyuman di bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk menyendiri."

"Oh. Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang menghela nafas, "aku merasa tidak begitu fit, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja ngobrolnya nanti? Aku ingin segera pulang."

"Kau sakit?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya menatap teman yang bertubuh lebih kecilnya darinya itu dengan tatapan, ' _oh, jadi karena itu sejak tadi kau terlihat tidak bersemangat_ '. Sebelum satu tangannya terangkat untuk menempelkan punggung tangannya di pipi Baekhyun yang mulai terlihat lebih ramping dari beberapa bulan sebelumnya, membuat teman kecilnya itu sedikit tersentak mundur karena perlakuannya itu. Tanpa menghiraukan reaksi yang diberikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap teman kecilnya itu dengan kernyitan dahi dan tatapan khawatir, "kau dingin. Apa karena hujan?" Chanyeol sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya merasakan air yang seperti butiran debu yang ringan berjatuhan dari langit. "Coba lihat tanganmu!" Chanyeol meraih satu tangan Baekhyun yang selalu ia sadari sebagai tangan yang terlalu cantik untuk dimiliki seorang laki-laki. "Dingin," gumamnya sebelum Baekhyun kembali menariknya dengan paksa.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat.

Ia mengambil sesuatu dari plastik belanjaannya, "aku baru saja membeli payung karena Kai terus merengek menyuruhku membelinya. Mau pulang dengan ini? Apa kau membawa kendaraan? Dimana? Aku antar kau sampai—"

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri." Baekhyun segera berlari menaiki tangga jembatan penyeberangan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan payungnya yang baru saja ia buka.

"Oh."

Chanyeol benar-benar yakin sekarang bahwa Baekhyun menghindarinya.

Apa ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang membuat Baekhyun enggan untuk dekat-dekat dengannya lagi?

 _Tapi apa?_

Chanyeol sedikit mengusap tengkuknya sebelum ia berbalik untuk kembali ke mini market dimana tadi ia berbelanja untuk mengambil mobilnya. Namun entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja kakinya berhenti melangkah dan kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang hanya untuk menemukan di balik payung transparannya, Baekhyun masih berdiri di atas jembatan penyeberangan itu _menatapnya_.

Dan seakan waktu berhenti sepersekian detik memberi Chanyeol waktu untuk bertatapan dengan Baekhyun dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

Tangan Chanyeol meraih saku celananya mengambil ponsel. Tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya dengan orang itu yang sejak tadi tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mempertemukan tatapan mereka, Chanyeol men- _dial_ nomor kontak di ponselnya.

Ia melihat Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya sebelum benda itu menempel di telinganya.

"Kupikir kau akan langsung pulang?" Chanyeol menaikan satu alisnya.

' _Ku pikir juga begitu. Tapi kemudian aku berpikir jika aku berdiri di sini sebentar, aku bisa melihat_.'

"Melihat apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

' _Melihatmu_.'

' _Seperti yang selalu aku lakukan.'_

Mendadak Chanyeol merasa kehilangan semua kosa kata di kepalanya.

' _Aku suka melihat punggungmu. Itu terlihat hangat. Seperti tanganmu... Itu terasa begitu hangat saat menyentuhku_.' Baekhyun sedikit menundukan kepalanya melihat mobil-mobil yang melaju di jalanan di bawahnya. ' _Ku pikir dengan menjauhkan diri darimu dan semua yang berhubungan denganmu aku bisa berhenti memikirkanmu.'_

Chanyeol mendengar suara Baekhyun di line teleponnya terdengar begitu rekah dan rapuh yang membuatnya merasa gugup untuk menyimpulkan semua kata-kata itu.

' _Tapi itu tidak berjalan lancar.'_

Terdengar sebuah dengusan.

' _Dan lihatlah kita, masih seperti ini saja seperti sebelumnya.'_

Ada jeda waktu beberapa lama yang mereka isi dengan keheningan, hanya terdengar suara bisingnya jalanan, sebelum Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sekarang ia lah yang melihat punggung itu pergi menjauh, dan entah bagaimana itu terasa menyakitinya.

 _Jadi, ini kah yang kau rasakan?_

Chanyeol pikir selama ia mengejar teman kecilnya itu yang entah sejak kapan memiliki perasaan itu padanya, _ia ingin tahu._

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan menarik lengan kirinya.

"Hujannya semakin besar, aku akan mengantarmu."

Dan ia ingin tahu, sejak kapankah teman kecilnya itu menjadi alam semestanya.

The End

 **Mind to RnR?** :)


End file.
